


Ro, From Jerome

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: In Faraway Lands [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Asexual Character, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Humans - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Non-binary character, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Short, Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Ro was often seen by the borders, singing to the trees and dancing to a nonexistent ballad like a tall forest nymph. They were a rare kid, but the people around they didn’t have major problems with that fact most of the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start this note saying that this it’s my first project in English (which is not my first language) and I’m really excited to see in what it will become. I Love write, and while it’s true that I don’t do much original work, I put a lot of heat in this.
> 
> This kind of serve like a practice, because I just learn how to write this year (lol) so any corrections are welcome. Also, the verb tenses are very messy, and some things may be a little weird.

Preface

The Child in the Land of the Unknown

 

 

In a faraway land, existed a long, long forest dominated by the Kings of the Ghosts. The deity rest in an ancient witch-hazel, that sleeps most of the year. The King was neither good nor bad, he was fair, and the inhabitants were grateful for that.

 

All the years, in Autumn, hundreds and hundreds of Ghosts of all the ages, of all the social classes, go to the witch tree and dance until the sun goes up again.

 

It wasn’t that weird that humans get lost by that time of the year, they often followed the lights, believing they lead to a town, or some nonsense like that.

 

That year, though, the weather was way too cold for them, so they don’t bother to go out. The day of the first parade all the souls began to sang at the moment the sun rose in the horizon. The encounter was at their side of the grate doors of the town. They couldn’t go in, but the forest was their property, and they take as much advantage of that fact as they can.

 

Kids were playing by the flowers; some of oldest fellows danced and some talked with peace and cheer. It was a really beautiful picture, and the magic in it was sweet, and so full of happiness, that was almost incredible.

 

Incredible, and dangerous, because at the moment they were so distracted by the chill that literally anyone could walk towards the congregation and nobody would notice.

 

That, of course, was exactly what happen.

 

The town, that was named Jerome, was the home of very religious people (reason of the spirits for can’t go in); most of the time, they hate everything that wasn’t human, that wasn’t white, and had other God that wasn’t The Great That Comes from The Ocean.

 

(Little know this people that “The Great One” was only one of the many names of the Kings of the Ghosts)

 

Of course, exceptions were always in order; most of the folks from the outsides were very calm and friendly, when they want, and just for that, were way more bearable than the other citizens.

 

The person that became lost was a mere child when they family move to the outsides. Being honest, they didn’t remember much; only knew about the constant fear and repulsion the people on the Capital put in their heart, and it’s not like the violet eyed child could tell the ‘why’ of the sentiment.

 

Said child (that was now and adult) was named Ro, at the fortnight of their birth, like dictated the traditions.

 

From the first time they see the light, was the most curious member of their family, fact that always put their deceased mother on the edge, a mutation of fear and anger on her face that was fabulous most of the time.

 

Ro was often seen by the borders, singing to the trees and dancing to a nonexistent ballad like a tall forest nymph. They were a rare kid, but the people around they didn’t have major problems with that fact most of the time.

 

The day caught they standing in the front of the family house. Blood, gold and slate dance among the wind with grace, and Ro watched them dance with a smile. Deep in a very distant and vague corner of their mind, the ginger fairy like young sense Maloney (their father’s first child) walking through the front porch.

 

 That man wasn’t fond of they presence, at all. But for the moment he was being carefully neutral around they. Most of the man’s family have different ways of express they disagreement.

 

The redhead was lost in their thoughts when a sound reached them. They blink, confuse, and the sound, now harder, become a song.

 

A chorus of sweet like molasses voices submerged the border of the forest with the house. They got up, and without thought walk towards the sound.

 

The voices became more and more high as they walk by the woods. They curiosity grow and, suddenly, the house of their father disappeared, and the only companion the redhead had were the trees.

 

That, contrary of what one could thought, didn’t cause they any fear. _Mother Nature was kind a benevolent with her children,_ their grandfather says when he lived. Obviously neither of them can talk that way in public places, but that message always warms both of their hearts.

 

The young walk by the forest full of pure wonder, and great was their surprise when they find the point in the woods where the song become.

 

Ro blinked at the sign, and it take they a moment to understand what where just happening. And, of course, that was the moment a ghostly figure picks for past in front of they.

 

“Watch out, boy” the Ghost says, with a mildly beware expression.

 

The words cause they an enormous amount of discomfort, but the feeling was promptly interrupt for the beauty of the place. Golden light drowned the clear with grace, swaying between the red, yellow, and brown of the woods. Children played in the inexplicable flowers with joy, in company of some mothers and some fathers; the lovebirds danced and talk with cheer, deeply engaged in the embrace of their partners.

 

 _Such a beautiful piece of heaven_ , they think, protected by the shadows of the woods. Ro was so distracted by the wonders around they that lost all track of reality and fall over their face like a dumbass when they began to walk towards the congregated.

 

The clear became mute all of sudden, and when they rise their head, a hundred of Ghost like eyes where seen at they.

 

The redhead gulped, and unexpectedly all was very awkward.

 

“Hello” they said, trying to look calm, failing spectacularly.

 

The Ghost where quiet, only looking at they with something curiosity alike, but the young one was already familiarized with being watched, and generally, it wasn’t good.

 

Suddenly, all the figures separated in groups exposing a colossal witch-hazel, bigger than any other that they have seen before. Ro was amazed, through the wood of the witch, a spectral being appear with majesty.

 

The creature was pitch black, except for a golden mask in their face. The being moves like a shadow, and was oddly frightening. It “walk” (to describe it some way) towards they, giving the Ghosts in its pass gently nods.

 

Ro just stay there, frozen.

 

That was the first time they see something like that. The being was dark and scary, yet so beautiful that only its vision makes they want to cry. Finally, the shadowy creature stops in front of they, and the young one swallows with discomfort, expectant.

 

“This isn’t a place for children to be in” said the creature with a deep, rich voice.

 

Ro blinked, but promptly the distress of being called ‘child’ became too uncomfortable “Excuse me, good fellow, but assume I’m not old enough to walk for myself it’s quite unkind”

 

Their words appear to humor the being, though it seems to horrified the Ghosts, who began to whisper to one another.

 

“Well” said the creature “I lived long enough to see most people little older than children”

 

Ro frowned they pretty face, and got up carefully “Maybe” mutters “But that doesn’t mean it’s a good thing” said with manners, too deep in the shock to think what was they doing.

 

The creature wasn’t angry, apparently, to their surprise, it’s aura was full of curiosity. It gave the impression, from the bottom of its mask, that it was very interested in what they have to say.

 

“I’m an adult, and can take care of myself”

 

“If that is true, the what are you doing here?”

 

“I was following the song” said with dignity “the voices reached my house, and I was curious”

 

“Curiosity can be very dangerous” said the thing “You didn’t know what we are, and didn’t know what where doing. Bad things could had happened to you”

 

“Nothing it’s worse that can´t satisfice one’s curiosity” interject the redhead full of sassiness.

 

The creature remains in silence a moment, before tilt its head to a side “That sounds pretty simplistic”

 

Ro shrug their shoulders “I don’t have many reasons to live, so my life it’s ‘pretty simple’, to use your words… eh”

 

“Your kind use to call me The One. I am the King of the forest”

 

“All right, I’m not calling you neither of those ways. What about a real name?” asks gently the redhead, giving tentative steps towards the creature, who apparently were masculine.

 

“My kind don’t have what your people call ‘names’; we go for the labels that others give to us” it explained, but the young one didn’t seems convinced.

 

“We all have a way in which we like to be addressed” said Ro “Me, for example: I was named Ro, and I like my name, despite the fact that it was originally thought for a boy”

 

“And you aren’t one” declared more than asks the creature, and the redhead blushed, suddenly very shy.

 

“I don’t have a gender, as such” said “And mostly people still treats me like a man, but it doesn’t matter, because the people I loved recognized me, and that it’s enough”

 

“You say ‘loved’” said the creature “You don’t do it anymore?”

 

“They’re dead now” answered the boy with a shrug “and I live with other relatives actually, but that isn’t very important”

 

“I was right, then” comment the King, clearly amused “you are a simplistic being. I like that”

 

“Thank you” said the young one, bowing to the creature “I must ask, can you please sing for me again? The melody was very beautiful”

 

“I’m sorry to said that I cannot, since it wasn’t me that was singing. My people sings for me in Autumn, as a gesture of gratitude. But I can walk you to your house, so you don’t get lost or get in any problem”

 

Ro wasn’t sure if they were being fooled or if the offering was sincere, but either ways, it’s wasn’t like they were thinking in let the opportunity get wasted.

 

“Thank you” ended saying, with a tiny smile in their lips “It’s getting dark out there, and I probably only end making a round around in circles”

 

At that point of the conversation, the Ghost were very in their own, now bored of the rare kid that was talking to the King like they both were equals. Once the song was finished, they could return to be as they pleased, at least until the next day, when it was time to continue with the festivities.

 

The King slide with they in direction to the house, his presence calming and comforting, to the young one’s surprise. They both walked in silence, but the littler chat of before helped to filing the rough borders of their first impression.

 

“Can I go to visit you tomorrow” ask quietly the redhead when they reached the cross-line between the forest and the town.

 

The King nods, his figure much darker now that it was almost night. Much less intimidating in that moment than before, though, given the fact that they could say they knew something about each other.

 

“I don’t see why you cannot” declared the creature “I would receive you very pleased”

 

Ro smiled, and turned around to walk to their house, feeling the look of the King in their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to upload the next week but I had this by there, and thought, why not? :)
> 
> I'll take this note to ask you all, if you can donate some to my Ko-fi, I will kindly appreciate it. My family it's passing for some hard economic moments, and a bit of help would be very welcome. I will continue working on this, and already have some updates ready, so, I'll not bother you more for the moment, enjoy it!

1

A Littler Problem with the Relatives

 

 

The following days were more or less the same than the first. The Ghosts sang to the King, and he received the young one with kindness, apparently pleased with the way they seemed to be interested in the matters of the forest.

 

The creature explained to the redhead that live in the forest was very lonely, because the Ghosts normally didn’t talk with him, and witch-hazel, his only companion, was sleep most of the year, so they both can’t talk as much as they want.

 

Ro listened every word with attention, looking at the King like he was a creature of fantasy, and maybe he was, in their mind.

 

Sadly, the family of the young one didn’t seem to be very pleased with the fact that the redhead passed most of the time in the woods, where them can’t reach they. And that people was very good in exhibit their discomfort.

 

“Them do this to your face, then?” asks the Kings, sitting next to they.

 

(For some reason, the size of the King was almost the half of what had been when they both first meet. Ro was very concerned for that, but the older one assured they that it wasn’t matter of worry)

 

 “My brother’s wife wasn’t very pleased when she saw me entering in the house covered in mud” declared Ro, like it didn’t matter.

 

For the King it does “I never understand the need of some humans for attack the ones they have to protect” admitted, bowing to have a better look of him “It doesn’t seem correct”

 

“It doesn’t” declared the redhead, looking directly at the pitch black eyes of the mask and trying to see what was afterwards “At least, that was my grandpa said. He said that no one has the right to do harm to another soul unless it was absolutely necessary, but the law and my relatives didn’t seem to think that way”

 

“You can’t move with somebody else?”

 

“Like I said, no. The law of the town specifics that any single person in the limits of the territory have to be married to move of their relative’s house. This way them assure the good people of the church that no one it’s doing ‘sinful activities’ in the privacy of their houses”

 

“That sounds… pretty foolish” said the King “What kind of ‘activities’ are this?”

 

“Oh, you know: adore the devil, have sex without being married” Ro looked their companion in the eyes with something shame alike in all their face “being a faggot, a deviant”

 

The older one remain in silence, but, suddenly, a bunch of flowers beginning to grow all around the redhead, who blinked in confusion, before bowing an eyebrow in the others direction.

 

“You’re, and never have been, neither of those offensives things” said the King with inflexibility “You’re a wonderful creature, full of joy and compassion, and they should be grateful for you”

 

Ro blinked again, suddenly assault by the urge of cry. One or two tears fell from their eyes, but, for the first time in years, they weren’t born in sadness.

 

“Thank you” they said “you’re very kind, yourself. I don’t understand why you’re being so flattering lately” said in a dulcet manner that later makes they want to hit their heat against the wall.

 

The King didn’t respond, but their words seems to ashamed him in some way. Both continue sit one next to another for a while, deep in their own thoughts.

 

The next morning, Ro was pleasant asleep when a thin, bothersome sound star to came from their window. The redhead frowns, but get up by all means. When they reach the window, no one was there, but a lonely carnation was there, and unexpectedly the day of the young one became much bright.

 

Sadly, this didn’t last long. When they go down to take breakfast, their father was longer go, and their stepmother was murmuring in the kitchen. This wasn’t something new, so Ro doesn’t pay any attention to it.

 

At least, until they saw their brother standing in the middle of the hall, looking like a bad beaten beast.

 

“Maloney? What are you doing here?” asked, once the surprise disperse. Their brother wasn’t especially close to their family, less since their father remarried and Petunia became the mistress of the house.

 

The man says nothing, only charge towards they, his fists hard and stone like against their stomach. All the air escaped from their lungs, and the redhead whine, more confused that scared. On the other hand, Maloney didn’t give they the time to process what just happen: a punch was quickly delivered against their face.

 

Ro fall in the floor, dazed, and, in that moment, their instincts take command of their body, and the only thing in their mind was scape the violent and savage beast that their brother has become.

 

Only two hours later the redhead finds what took possession of their brother: apparently, the peasants didn’t look with good eyes the fact that the young one go to the forest almost daily. It was like they couldn’t let pass the opportunity of get rid of the redhead, now that they have an excuse to.

 

Their brother was the best option for them to talk, because their father was in home almost never, and their stepmother didn’t want anything to do with dramas. _Like the man needs more reasons to dislike me,_ thoughts the young with bitterness, as they walk for the market with difficulty; their eyes where hurt and their cheekbones where bruised, Maloney had let mark all along their abdomen, their neck and their arms; he had said that the only reason why he hadn’t done it was that they didn’t deserve to see their mother first than him. That was it.

 

They had not thought too much before storm out of the house, claiming having to go to the market. Ro didn’t want to, but in that moment anything was better than stays in the house.

 

They wanted to go to the forest and seek the comfort that they knew their new friend was going to give they, but, at the same time, they knew that the single fact of walking next to the borders was going to send they to the healers for the next month.

 

A tear slid for their face and the young one had to take a deep breath to control their emotions; the people was whispering enough without they making a scene, the redhead wasn’t about giving they a show for free.

 

Drawing their lips in a thin line, the young continue doing what they have to do, so they could get away from the other peasants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can find me in:
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)   
>  [Tumblr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the final of this part it's already here! This thing was a cute little project I took by mid-November, and I'm very happy with the result. A second part of this serie it's already being baked, so I'll probably will start to upload tomorrow or the next morning.
> 
> If you like this, then please support me with a Ko-fi, I'm actually passing through a difficult economic sutuation, and any help it's welcome.
> 
> Can find me in:
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> (please, please, please!)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)  
> (almost always there)  
> [Tumblr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)   
> (I don't use it to much, though)

2

Yellow Dahlias and Promises

 

 

Ro were almost resigned to the fact that they weren’t going to see their friend again, when, that same night, another sound in their window caught their attention.

 

They were half waiting to find another flower, or something likewise. Great was their surprise when they find the face of their friend just pass the window. Quickly, Ro opened it and looked outside.

 

“What are you doing here?” They asked, bemused.

 

The creature didn’t say nothing, but a littler bud suddenly appeared in the wood mark of their window, to finally take the form of a yellow Dahlia. The meaning behind the gesture takes their breath away, and the only thing they could do was stare at the older one.

 

He just nods in their direction and then begin to slid backwards. The redhead has tempted on call for him, but also know that, in that hours, anyone could see them talking, and that wasn’t ideal in their position.

 

They barely could sleep, and passed grant part of the night staring at the beautiful flower, that never saddened nor withered. When the sun rose on the horizon and its light entered for the crystal of the window, the flower glowed stunning.

 

That day their brother didn’t arrive home from work, nor he did the next week. Eventually, their sister-in-law decided that it was enough and contact the authorities, but anyone could find a trail of Maloney. It was like he just disappeared in the air.

 

And it wasn’t just Maloney. Every person that had ever been mean with the redhead either died suddenly or disappeared without explanation. By day, night or noon, at the same time or in separate events, the eventualities were so sudden that more than one claimed witchery. But Ro didn’t put a foot out of their house, and people see they doing labor at the moment of the disappearances, so nobody really have proof to accuse they.

 

Ro knew the cause of the disappearances, of course, but it wasn’t like they were going to talk. As far as they concerned, a really horrendous and evil creature take the people away, and not their beloved friend, who visited they all the nights, to leave flowers.

 

People stops make assumptions when their father disappear. After all, witch or not, nobody could harm they own father, right? Given the fact that their brother was no longer with them, and that their sister-in-law moved to the capital with their kids a time after de disappearance of their husband, the house and the farm ended in hands of Ro and their stepmother.

 

The woman was intelligent enough to send to the hell every man that came to their door in search of a wife, and had a good hand with animals and harvests. So, when they both became accustomed to that live, the younger one arrange their departure.

 

She, of course, take note of that fact, but didn’t said much on the matter. They were knitting a cape when Petunia put one of her tiny hands on their shoulder; Ro immediately became frozen, but didn’t make a move to put distance between their body and the woman.

 

“I know it was you” she said “Contrary of what most people seem to think, I’m a very cleaver woman”

 

“I know that” mutters the young one “What are you going to do about it?” asks trying to seem the quietest and collected possible.

 

If Petunia got angry and blamed they of witchery, Ro wouldn’t be able to get away like with the people of the town. She lived with they, after all. One word and the peasants would have a string around their neck.

 

“Well, first of all, say thank you” said the older one to their surprise “And sorry, by second”

 

Ro stayed in silence a long moment, before got the force to asks what were in their mind “Why?” simply that. One question, so many answers the young was half resigned they never touch the light.

 

“Well, maybe it’s a bit late for forgiveness, but I would like to apologies for not intervening before, when your brother put that marks on you” said the woman, caressing the remnant of the bruises on their cheekbones “Your father orders me to not get in the middle, and it’s not like…”

 

“You could disobey him” complete the young “I Know; I think something like that in the moment” admitted with a shy look in their eyes “I supposed that, what I can’t understand it’s the fact that you’re thanking me”

 

“Really Kid? You don’t know why?”

 

Ro gulps “I may or may not had caused the death of your husband, how it’s that something to be grateful?”

 

“You give me my freedom back, Ro” said the older one, with a bitter smile “And now I’m a widow and I can make vows to not have to marry again; I have a beautiful farm and a cozy house that it’s completely mine, how it’s that something to _not_ be grateful?”

 

 _If you look it that way,_ thought the redhead, a bit shocked by the revelation. They knew, of course, that their father wasn’t precisely an exceptional husband, but the words of Petunia where still startling.

 

“How is that you’re not damning me to hell?” asked suddenly Ro, when the realization crossed for their mind.

 

The woman bowed an eyebrow in their direction “I know you are not a witch” said she, with what sound like indignation in her voice “If you were one, you would have shown signs before. You would have taken care of your father and brother before”

 

The conviction in her words were unquestionable, so the young one didn’t dare to tell her that, even with magic, they would have been too scared of the men to do anything.

 

That night came faster than any of them could ever imagine. Petunia goes to sleep early, looking they in the eyes with intent before close the door of her bedroom. The redhead didn’t clear to her that they weren’t going to go out for the door, so the pretenses were very useless; as less she knows better in the morning.

 

Ro dressed their cape and took the basket that was going to take with they. Then, they sat in the corner of the window, and wait for their night visitor.

 

The King forms out of the shadows like every night, his golden mask glowing unnaturally in the dark. _Yet his presence it’s so comforting,_ thought the young, smiling when a mark of roses appears around the corner of the window.

 

“Good night” they said, extending a hand towards the other. The creature ‘took it’ with reverence, and with a bit of magic he gets they out of the house.

 

“It is safe for you to go out?” asked carefully, and even when he didn’t have a solid appearance, the young one could see his worry from where they had been.

 

“Yes. About that…” started the young one, biting their lips “I want to go with you” the other said nothing, but the suddenly wave of confusion was clearly his, so Ro continued “There’s nothing more for me in this place, you even take care of my father and my brother, so I don’t have any obligations either. I want to go with you”

 

“If you go to the forest with me then I’m not going to return you to the humans” declared the King with determination, as if there may be a single possibility for Ro saying they prefer to stay in that place “I want you to be with me, _with us,_ but not at expense of want you could want”

 

The redhead smiled “All I ever want it’s have a family, and somebody who loves me” they said, wishing they both could at least have a hug “I think that you already do that things very good”

 

They remained in silence, quiet in the comfort of their presences. Ro admitted that, maybe and only maybe, they could, in a faraway moment, miss some things of the town. But, and that they could tell with conviction, it would be with detachment, like the fondness one feels for a distant memory.

 

Ro wants to be with the King, wants the magic and the happiness they both feel when they were together.

 

“Let’s go, then” said he.

 

And then, the King wrapped the young one with gentleness. Together, they both got immerse in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)   
>  [Tumblr](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


End file.
